It is proposed to study the role of protein phosphorylation in normal brain function and in fetal alcohol syndrome. The specific program to be undertaken involves studies in several areas: (1) determining whether either the increase in total Protein I in whole brain which occurs during postnatal development of the rat, or the in vivo state of phosphorylation of Protein I, is altered in the offspring of alcohol-drinking compared to control rats; (2) determining whether either the total amount of Protein I or its in vivo state of phosphorylation in specific regions of rat brain containing dopaminergic or noradrenergic terminals is altered in the offspring of alcohol-drinking compared to control rats; (3) studying the topological distribution of Protein I in the central nervous system by light microscopic immunohistochemistry and determining whether alterations in this distribution occur in offspring of alcohol-drinking rats; (4) determining, by electron microscopic immunocytochemistry, the type of synapses on which Protein I is present, establishing the exact intracellular localization of Protein I, and whether this is altered in the offspring of alcohol-drinking rats.